Oliver Kahn
Oliver Rolf Kahn (* 15. Juni 1969 in Karlsruhe) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Fußballtorhüter, der den größten Teil seiner Karriere beim FC Bayern München spielte. Er wurde dreimal zum Welttorhüter des Jahres gewählt und erhielt 2002 als erster und bisher einziger Torhüter den Goldenen Ball für den besten WM-Spieler. Leben Oliver Kahn schloss sein Abitur am Helmholtz-Gymnasium in Karlsruhe ab und begann Wirtschaftswissenschaften an der FernUniversität in Hagen zu studieren, konnte jedoch nur das Grundstudium erfolgreich abschließen.Interview auf Spiegel Online, abgerufen am 13. Dezember 2010 Mit seiner Ehefrau Simone hat er zwei gemeinsame Kinder. Eine Zeit lang waren Kahns außereheliche Affären Gegenstand der Boulevard-Berichterstattung.Bericht in der BILD-Zeitung Am 18. August 2009 gab Oliver Kahns Sprecher bekannt, dass Kahn sich nach 10 Jahren Ehe nun von seiner Frau Simone trennen werde.Oliver Kahn: Das Ehe-Aus Im Wintersemester 2009 begann Kahn an der Privatuniversität Schloss Seeburg ein MBA-Studium. Am 1. Februar 2011 wurde er zum dritten Mal Vater. In München brachte seine Freundin Svenja einen Jungen zur Welt. Karriere Im Verein miniatur|Kahn bei einem Spiel seines Vereins [[FC Bayern München gegen den FC Tokyo (2005)]] Als Kahn im Alter von sechs Jahren mit dem Fußballspielen begann, war er zunächst Feldspieler, doch schon bald wechselte er ins Tor. Sein erster Verein war der Karlsruher SC, wo schon Kahns Vater Rolf von 1963 bis 1965 in der Fußball-Bundesliga gespielt hatte, auch sein Bruder Axel brachte es für den KSC auf mehrere Spiele im Profi-Fußball. Auf der Torhüterposition durchlief er den Jugendbereich und spielte anschließend in der Amateurmannschaft des Vereins. In der Saison 1987/88 saß er dann zum ersten Mal bei den Profis auf der Ersatzbank und hatte am 27. November 1987 sein Bundesligadebüt. Im November 1990 hatte er sich in der Bundesligamannschaft des KSC einen Stammplatz erarbeitet und spielte bis zu seinem Wechsel als unangefochtene Nummer eins im Tor. Durch seine Reaktionsfähigkeit machte er sich einen Namen. Für 4,6 Millionen DM (rund 2,3 Millionen Euro) wechselte er 1994 als Nachfolger von Raimond Aumann zum FC Bayern München. So viel war bis dahin nie für einen Bundesliga-Torhüter gezahlt worden. Während seiner Zeit beim FC Bayern gewann er den UEFA-Cup, acht deutsche Meisterschaften, sechs Ligapokale, sechs DFB-Pokale sowie die UEFA Champions League und den Weltpokal. Den DFB-Pokal gewann er häufiger als jeder andere Fußballspieler. Zusammen mit Mehmet Scholl teilt er sich den Rekord von acht gewonnenen deutschen Meistertiteln. Sein Vertrag hatte eine Laufzeit bis 2008. Am ersten Spieltag der Saison 2006/07 bestritt er gegen Borussia Dortmund sein 500. Bundesligaspiel, am 5. Dezember 2006 gegen Inter Mailand sein 100. Champions-League-Spiel. Am 2. September 2007 löste er bei der Partie gegen den Hamburger SV Eike Immel als Rekord-Torhüter mit seinem 535. Bundesligaspiel ab. Außerdem hält er den Rekord von 19 Spielen nacheinander ohne Gegentor. miniatur|Kahn bei seinem Abschiedsspiel in der [[Münchener Allianz Arena (2008)]] Seine aktive Karriere beendete Kahn am 17. Mai 2008, dem letzten Spieltag der Bundesliga-Saison 2007/08, als er im Spiel Bayern München gegen Hertha BSC in der 89. Minute vom Platz ging und von seinem designierten Nachfolger Michael Rensing ersetzt wurde. München gewann das Spiel, Kahns 557. Bundesliga-Spiel, mit 4:1; das letzte Tor gegen Kahn hatte Waleri Domowtschijski geschossen. Kahn gelang zum Abschluss noch ein Rekord, indem er in seiner letzten Saison nur 21 Gegentore hinnehmen musste – so wenige wie kein Torhüter vor ihm. Er bestritt mit dem FC Bayern München am 27. Mai 2008 sein letztes Profispiel vor 120.000 Zuschauern in Kolkata (Indien) gegen den Mohun Bagan AC, das 3:0 für die Münchner endete.King Kahn Bows Out in Kolkata Ein Abschiedsspiel für Kahn fand am 2. September 2008 in der Allianz Arena zwischen dem FC Bayern München und der deutschen Nationalmannschaft statt. Vor dem Spiel wurde er zum Ehrenspielführer des FC Bayern München ernannt. Kahn wurde in der 75. Minute ausgewechselt und das Spiel wurde kurzzeitig unterbrochen, um Kahn zu verabschieden. Das Spiel endete 1:1. In der Nationalmannschaft miniatur|Kahn (2005) Erstmals in die Nationalelf berufen wurde Kahn im Herbst 1993, ohne jedoch zum Einsatz zu kommen. An der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 in den USA nahm er als dritter Torwart teil. Sein Debüt im DFB-Team gab Kahn am 23. Juni 1995 beim 2:1-Erfolg in Bern gegen die Schweiz. 1996 wurde er als Reservetorwart hinter Andreas Köpke Europameister in England. Als zweiter Torwart nahm er außerdem an der folgenden Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1998 in Frankreich teil. Als Köpke nach dem Turnier aus der Nationalmannschaft zurücktrat, stieg Kahn zum Stammtorwart auf. Am 26. Januar 2002 übernahm er außerdem das Amt des Kapitäns der Deutschen Nationalmannschaft von Oliver Bierhoff. Auch in der Nationalmannschaft konnte Kahn Erfolge verbuchen, beispielsweise bei seinem Auftritt zur Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2002 in Japan und Südkorea, wo er durch seine Leistung maßgeblich zum Erreichen des Finales beitrug und für seine Leistungen mit dem Goldenen Ball als bester WM-Spieler ausgezeichnet wurde. Im Endspiel allerdings wehrte er einen Schuss von Rivaldo, der nach einem nicht geahndeten Foulspiel am deutschen Team frei zum Schuss kam, unglücklich vor die Füße Ronaldos ab, welcher nur noch zum 1:0 einschieben musste. Im August 2004 wurde Kahns Mannschaftskollege Michael Ballack vom FC Bayern München neuer Kapitän der Nationalmannschaft. Im Vorfeld der WM 2006 konkurrierte Kahn mit Jens Lehmann um den Posten des Stammkeepers. Im Vorfeld hatte Bundestrainer Jürgen Klinsmann seit August 2004 bewusst darauf verzichtet, eine klare Nummer 1 zu benennen. Die Folge war, dass sich die beiden Torhüter über eineinhalb Jahre ein bislang einzigartiges Fernduell um die Nummer 1 im deutschen Tor lieferten, was in den deutschen Medien eine wahre Hysterie nach sich zog. miniatur|Torwarthandschuhe von Kahn Am 7. April 2006 wurde der seit dem Amtsantritt Klinsmanns als Trainer der Nationalmannschaft schwelende Konkurrenzkampf mit Lehmann um die Position des Stammtorhüters zugunsten Lehmanns entschieden. Am 10. April 2006 gab Kahn auf einer Pressekonferenz bekannt, dass er bei der WM 2006 als zweiter Torhüter zur Verfügung steht. Seinen Rücktritt aus der Nationalelf gab Kahn am 8. Juli 2006 im Anschluss an das Spiel um Platz 3 bei der Fußball-WM 2006 bekannt, nachdem er mit dem 3:1-Sieg des deutschen Teams einen letzten sportlichen Höhepunkt im Nationaltrikot feierte. Kahn zeigte sich als wahrer Sportsmann, als er seinen Torhüterkollegen (und Rivalen in der Nationalmannschaft) Lehmann vor dem Elfmeterschießen gegen Argentinien moralisch unterstützte, obwohl sich die beiden deutschen Torhüter sonst eigentlich aus dem Weg gingen. Torwart-Trainer Andreas Köpke meinte später dazu (Zitat): „Kahn gab keine Tipps, es war mehr ein Anfeuern“. Und die Geste habe ihn tief beeindruckt: „Das war absolut ehrlich, absolute Größe. Das war für mich mit die Szene des Turniers.“ Als Lehmann in die Kabine flüchtete, umarmten sich die Rivalen um die „Nummer 1“ sogar noch einmal kurz. Nach dem Rücktritt von Kahn blieb Lehmann bis zum Finale der Europameisterschaft 2008 die Nummer 1 im Tor der Nationalelf. Kahn ist der Torwart, der am häufigsten, nämlich 49 Mal, die Mannschaft als Spielführer aufs Feld führte. Sonstiges miniatur|Oliver-Kahn-Brücke am Münchner Flughafen (seit 2006) Im Mai 2004 veröffentlichte Kahn seine Autobiografie Nummer eins. Im Mai 2008 folgte sein zweites Buch, Ich. Erfolg kommt von innen. Seit September 2010 ist sein Jugendbuch Du packst es! Wie du schaffst, was du willst auf dem Markt. Kahn ist auch unter seinem Spitznamen „Der Titan“ bekannt, welcher ihm während/nach der Fußballweltmeisterschaft 2002 gegeben wurde. Nach der EM 2008 in Österreich und der Schweiz übernahm Kahn den Expertenposten bei Fußballübertragungen des ZDF an der Seite von Johannes B. Kerner, der später von Katrin Müller-Hohenstein abgelöst wurde.Oliver Kahn wird der neue Klopp beim ZDF WELT-online Im Frühjahr 2009 lehnte Kahn ein Angebot des FC Schalke 04 ab, dort als Manager tätig zu werden. In Asien gilt Kahn vor allem seit der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2002 in Japan und Südkorea als ein beliebter Star des deutschen Fußballs, wo er unter anderem auch in einem Werbespot der Shinki-Bank zu sehen war.Kahn wirbt für dubiose japanische Kreditgesellschaft Spiegel.deFußball: Die Asiawochen Zeit.de Seit April 2009 bewertet Kahn als Jurymitglied der Unterhaltungsshow China sucht den Super-Torwart Torhüter im chinesischen Staatsfernsehen (CCTV).http://www.tvinfo.de/exe.php3?target=news_detail.inc&newsID=757853&&eigenenews=0 Erfolge und Titel Als Nationalspieler * Weltmeisterschafts-Zweiter: 2002 * Weltmeisterschafts-Dritter: 2006 * Europameister: 1996 * Confed Cup Dritter: 2005 Mit seinen Vereinen * Weltpokalsieger: 2001 * UEFA Champions League Sieger: 2001 * UEFA-Pokal-Sieger: 1996 * Deutscher Meister: 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2005, 2006, 2008 * DFB-Pokalsieger: 1998, 2000, 2003, 2005, 2006, 2008 * DFB-Ligapokalsieger: 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2004, 2007 Auszeichnungen * Bester Bundesliga-Torhüter: 1994, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2001 * Welttorhüter: 1999, 2001, 2002 * UEFA Torhüter des Jahres: 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 * Deutschlands Fußballer des Jahres: 2000, 2001 * Fairnesspreis der UEFA: 2001 * Bambi: 2001, 2006 * Man of the Match für seine Leistungen im CL-Finale: 2001 * Bester Spieler der Weltmeisterschaft (als erster Torhüter): 2002 * Bester Torhüter der Weltmeisterschaft (Lev-Yashin-Preis): 2002 * All-Star-Team der Weltmeisterschaft: 2002 * 2. Platz bei der Wahl des Weltfußballers: 2002 * Bayerischer Sportpreis Kategorie „Persönlicher Preis des Bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten“: 2002 * Goldener Ehrenring der Stadt München für seine hervorragende Verdienste um den Sport in München: 2003 * Aufnahme in die FIFA 100, eine von der FIFA herausgegebene Liste mit den 125 besten noch lebenden Fußballern: 2004 * Silbernes Lorbeerblatt mit der Deutschen Nationalmannschaft: 2006 * Sport Bild-Award für die beste Sportidee: 2006 * „Goldener Prometheus 2006“ des Fachmagazins „V.i.S.d.P.“ in der Kategorie „Coup des Jahres“:www.oliver-kahn.de Website Oliver Kahns 2007 * Ehrenspielführer des FC Bayern München 2008 * Rang 4 im All-Time World Goalkeeper Ranking (1987-2008) der IFFHSwww.iffhs.de IFFHS Website Bemerkenswerte Ereignisse In seiner über 20-jährigen Karriere entwickelte Kahn sich zu einer Kultfigur des deutschen Fußballs. Berühmt wurden sein ausgeprägter Ehrgeiz, seine Aussetzer, seine Attacken auf Gegenspieler und seine Zitate. Nachfolgend sind einige für Kahn typische Ereignisse aufgeführt: * Am 27. August 1991 (6. Spieltag), im Spiel MSV Duisburg gegen den Karlsruher SC, erzielte Michael Tönnies den schnellsten Hattrick der Bundesligageschichte; er überwand Kahn innerhalb von 5 Minuten (11., 12., 16. Spielminute) dreimal.Schnellster Hattrick durch Michael Tönnies * Am 31. August 1993 (5. Spieltag), im Spiel Eintracht Frankfurt gegen den Karlsruher SC, erzielte Jay-Jay Okocha mit dem 3:1-Endstand das Tor des Jahres gegen ihn.Okochas Tor des Jahres gegen Kahn * Am 3. April 1999 (24. Spieltag), im Spiel Borussia Dortmund gegen den FC Bayern München, näherte sich Kahn Heiko Herrlich derart nah, als wollte er in den Hals beißen."Vampir" Kahn * Im selben Spiel stürmte Kahn aus seinem Strafraum und sprang dem Dortmunder Stéphane Chapuisat mit gestrecktem Bein entgegen. Diese Aktion brachte ihm in den Medien den Spitznamen Kung-Fu-Kahn ein. Bei keiner der beiden Attacken kam es zu einer Verwarnung Kahns. * Am 18. September 1999 (5. Spieltag), im Spiel Eintracht Frankfurt gegen den FC Bayern München, stieß Kahn so unglücklich mit seinem Mitspieler Samuel Kuffour zusammen, dass er (Kahn) ohnmächtig wurde, Minuten lang behandelt und schließlich in der 55. Minute ausgewechselt werden musste.Kahns "Ohnmacht" * Am 12. April 2000 (29. Spieltag), im Spiel SC Freiburg gegen den FC Bayern München, warf ein Zuschauer einen Golfball nach Kahn der ihn an der Schläfe traf.Kahns "Platzwunde"Oliver Kahn Kahns Website Die Wunde blutete heftig. Nach einer kurzen Begutachtung der Wunde kehrte Kahn ins Tor zurück. * Am 3. März 2001 (24. Spieltag), im Spiel Hansa Rostock gegen den FC Bayern München, eilte Oliver Kahn beim Stand von 2:3 in den Schlussminuten in den gegnerischen Strafraum, faustete den getretenen Eckball ins Tor und sah anhand der Regelwidrigkeit kurz darauf die Gelb-Rote Karte.Kahns "Faustball"Oliver Kahn: Erstes Tor im letzten Spiel? Artikel auf bild.de Später sagte er scherzhaft: „Ich dachte, der Torwart darf im Strafraum den Ball mit der Hand spielen.“ * Am 19. Mai 2001 (34. Spieltag), im Spiel Hamburger SV gegen den FC Bayern München, wurde Kahn - wie schon so oft - mit Bananen beworfen, um ihn wegen seiner, durch Harald Schmidt „bemerkten“, angeblichen Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gorilla zu verspotten. Die dadurch verspätet angepfiffene Begegnung führte u.a. zur Nachspielzeit, in der, mit dem in der 94. Minute von Patrik Andersson verwandelten Freistoß zum 1:1-Endstand, die Deutsche Meisterschaft vor dem sich bereits als Meister wähnenden FC Schalke 04 gesichert wurde.Kahns "Meisterkrimi" * Am 28. September 2002 (7. Spieltag), im Spiel Bayer 04 Leverkusen gegen den FC Bayern München, packte Kahn Thomas Brdarić im Nacken. Kahn und Brdarić sahen hierfür Gelb, was in der Öffentlichkeit mit großer Kritik aufgenommen wurde, da eine ähnliche Aktion einige Spieltage zuvor mit dem sofortigen Platzverweis geahndet worden war.Kahns "Nackengriff" Publikationen *''Nummer eins'', Droemer/Knaur 2004, ISBN 3-426-27346-2 *''Ich. Erfolg kommt von innen'', riva premium Verlag 2008, ISBN 3-936994-99-4 *''Du packst es! Wie du schaffst, was du willst'', Pendo/Piper Verlag 2010, ISBN 978-3-86612-279-6 Weblinks * *Oliver Kahns Homepage *Steckbrief von Oliver Kahn auf kicker.de *Interview bei focus.de, 22. Dezember 2006 *Kristof Maletzke: Rezension zu Oliver Kahn: Ich. Erfolg kommt von innen vom 12.September 2008 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fußballtorhüter (Deutschland) Kategorie:Fußballnationalspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Meister (Fußball) Kategorie:Fußballeuropameister Kategorie:Geboren 1969 Kategorie:Mann bar:Oliver Kahn bn:অলিভার কান da:Oliver Kahn en:Oliver Kahn es:Oliver Kahn it:Oliver Kahn ja:オリバー・カーン mr:ओलिफर कान ru:Кан, Оливер sq:Oliver Kahn }}